


The Art Of Sex

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, all the sex, just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Pure unadulterated smut.





	The Art Of Sex

Robert had had that smug smile on his face, the one he wore when he wanted to let Aaron know that he was going to get his way. He was wrong. Aaron pulled out, pulling a groan from the man as he tried to calm his breathing.  
"Alright?"  
Aaron pulled his jeans up and zipped them, eyes unable to leave the sight of his husband bent over the desk, cheek on the cool wood and his eyes closed, his hair in disarray from Aaron's pulling. His eyes travelled down and a wave of lust crashing over his spent self at the sight of his own come travelling slowly down the back of Robert's thigh,  
"Fuck."  
He didn't even think; he strode over, pushing his fingers through the sticky mess and plunging them back into Robert's stretched hole. The man jolted forward and groaned,  
"God I hate when you do that."  
Aaron chuckled, pulling his fingers free,  
"Get dressed."  
He wiped his fingers on his shirt and grabbed his hoodie from the floor, sitting back on the edge of one the other desks as Robert sorted himself out with shaky hands. Aaron watched him, chewing his lip, two years of marriage and he still couldn't get enough of him. Couldn't watch him without aching to kiss him. He smiled as Robert met his eye, pushing himself from the desk and pressing Robert against the wood as he kissed him, cupping his head, threading his fingers through mussed hair, biting down on his plump bottom lip and pulling it before letting go and smiling,  
"Got time for food before your meeting?"  
Robert looked dazed, over stimulated and still dopey,  
"Huh?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Having trouble talking?"  
Robert nodded, leaning in to kiss him again,  
"I'm fucked."  
Aaron smiled, pulling back enough to look at him,  
"Shouldn't have been so smug then should you?"  
Robert leant in to kiss him again only to miss as Aaron turned his head toward the door,  
"Adams back."  
He kissed him quickly,  
"Tidy up."  
He grabbed the car keys, unable to resist landing a smack on Robert's arse, laughing at the groan he let out. He checked for his wallet and left the cabin, nodding toward Adam as he climbed from the van,  
"Alright?"  
Adam opened the back doors,  
"Got a load of copper pipes."  
He sniffed and looked at Aaron,  
"You off out?"  
Aaron put his hands in his pockets,  
"Gettin' some grub. You want anything?"  
Adam shook his head,  
"I'm good. Where's Robert?"  
Aaron jerked his head toward the cabin,  
"He's following. He's got a meeting this afternoon."  
Adam frowned,  
"And I care because?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"We're going out."  
He looked around at the cabin and huffed,  
"Whenever he GETS HIS ARSE OUT HERE."  
He glanced back at Adam and shrugged,  
"What?"  
Adam frowned,  
"Why you so eager to go?"  
Aaron rubbed his nose,  
"I'm hungry. Been working hard."  
Adam arched an eyebrow then turned back to the pipes,  
"Whatever."  
Aaron smirked, stepping away and heading to the car. He sat behind the wheel and honked the horn. Smirking as Robert stepped from the cabin, straightening his jacket and headed toward the car. He had to look down and laugh as he noticed the man walking with a slight limp, his hair still messed up. Robert nodded toward Adam who narrowed his eyes and then groaned in disgust,  
"I hate you two."  
He threw the pipe on the ground and stalked off, leaving Robert to head toward the car with slightly pink cheeks.  
"Take your time."  
Robert glared at him,  
"Shut up."  
Aaron laughed, pulling out of the yard and driving down the road, snorting with laughter when he went over a pot hole and made Robert practically yelp,  
"Sorry."  
He turned back to the road, ignoring the way Robert kept shifting in the seat.

A- How's it going?  
R- Guy's running late. Just getting a coffee.  
A- Didn't mean the meeting  
R- ??  
A- I meant the semi you were sporting when you left.  
R- Aaron. Stop. Right there.  
A- Not bothering you am I? Just seemed like you were enjoying it from the noises you were making.  
R- Stop it. I have to go into a meeting.  
A- So I shouldn't tell you about how I'm going to fuck you so hard you black out?  
A- ?  
A- How about how I'm going to make you come then lick you clean?  
A- I'm gonna just carry on then.  
A- gonna tease you nice and slow. Open you up- not that it'll take much, always desperate for me ain't ya? Then I'm gonna fuck you. In every position. On every surface.  
A- Maybe I'll make you wait til you can come. Remember when we used that ring? And you nearly cried because you wanted to come so bad?  
A- I have my hand on my dick. Fuck...I'm thinking about how tight you are around me.  
A- I'm so hard. I need you home. I

He didn't get to finish the message; Robert was phoning. He smiled and lifted the phone,  
"Got your attention then."  
"Fuck you."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Charming."  
He sat back in the chair,  
"You done with your meeting?"  
He heard Robert moving,  
"Yeah. Thanks. Pretty sure the guy thought I was on something."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Sorry."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Yeah right."  
He heard the engine start,  
"I'm on the way home. You got some making up to do."  
Aaron cupped himself, excitement mixed with lust pulsed through his body.  
"Yeah?"  
He could hear Robert moving about,  
"I just spent a meeting battling a hard on. So yeah. You do."  
Aaron bit his lip and tipped his head back,  
"I'm gonna make you regret bossing me about."  
Robert chuckled, a breathy sound that went straight to Aaron's already hard cock,  
"I'm gonna hold you to that Dingle."  
Aaron groaned,  
"Hurry the hell up and get home."  
Robert chuckled,  
"On my way. Don't come without me."  
"Can't promise that."  
He hung up the phone and immediately worked his hand into his jeans, his cock throbbing with want. He unbuttoned them and pushed them down his thighs, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself.

"Aaron?"  
Robert was towing his shoes off and stripping his jacket before he even had a chance to lock the door. He dumped his keys in the bowl and ran up the stairs, two at a time, lust coursing through him; only becoming worse when he came face to face with Aaron sitting on the end of the bed,  
"Alright?"  
Aaron looked him up and down and smirked,  
"Will be."  
He nodded his head toward a bag on the chest of drawers,  
"Got a little something."  
Robert swallowed, moving over to inspect the contents. He looked inside, his cock twitching at the sight of a bottle of lube and a set of handcuffs,  
"Like them?"  
Aaron's voice in his ear made him jump; he hadn't even heard him leave the bed.  
"You got plans?"  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's back then down to his hips, looping his arms around and cupping the hard bulge,  
"Oh yeah."  
He pressed a kiss to the man's neck,  
"You're not going anywhere for a while."  
Robert's knees felt weak, he tipped his head back, eyes fluttering shut as Aaron's fingers worked his fly open and pushed inside his jeans,  
"What do you say?"  
Robert could only answer in a moan as Aaron's hot, wet tongue began to mark his skin,  
"I asked you a question."  
Robert gripped the chest of drawers, his entire body aching to go lax,  
"Do it."  
Aaron chuckled, pulling his hands away from Robert and stepping back. Robert stumbled slightly as he stood straight, turning around to try and grab Aaron; desperate for the kisses he hadn't had yet.  
"Ah ah..."  
Aaron was the smug one now; holding Robert at arms length,  
"Didn't you notice? I'm in charge."  
Robert swallowed, lust rippling through him,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron leant in, ghosting his lips over Robert's before pulling away,  
"Front or back?"  
Robert blinked a few times, his brain not working properly,  
"Huh?"  
Aaron took the cuffs from the bag, holding them up,  
"Hands in front...or behind your back?"  
Robert opened his mouth then closed it; everything going on being too much to register properly,  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
He gripped Robert's hips, brushing his nose against the man's jaw,  
"I can always just stop? If you'd rather?"  
Robert tilted his head back, inviting Aaron to run his tongue along the bulge of his Adam's apple.  
"Well?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"Front."  
Aaron smirked before sinking his teeth into Robert's flesh under the mask of a kiss, pulling a hiss from the man that made Aaron's stomach tighten,  
"Get your kit off. Get on the bed."  
He stepped away, turning to focus on opening the bottle of lube and not on how hot it was to see Robert strip, climb upon the bed and take his hard cock in his hand,  
"Oi."  
Aaron smacked his hand away,  
"None of that."  
Robert grinned, excitement filling his body,  
"Lie down. Hands above your head."  
Robert did as he was told, gripping his wrist tightly until Aaron walked over with the cuffs,  
"Okay?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I want you."  
Aaron gave him a smile; one of his 'just for Robert' smiles that let him know everything was okay. He attached the cuff to one wrist then leant down and kissed Robert's lips gently as he shut the other one, chaining his wrists together then dragging his fingers down his arms, resting his hands on his biceps and leaning down to brush their noses,  
"Do you trust me?"  
Robert swallowed and nodded,  
"With my life."  
Aaron looked into his eyes for a long moment then pulled away; standing at the end of the bed and looking down at Robert,  
"Do you have any idea how hot you look like that?"  
Robert shifted on the bed, lifting his hips and making Aaron's mouth water. He pulled his own clothes off and climbed onto the bed again, kneeling between Robert's legs and rubbing the man's thighs slowly,  
"You drive me crazy...do you know that? I've been thinking about you all day."  
Robert bit his lip, his head pushed back as Aaron slowly stroked his cock,  
"Thinking about...taking you apart...making you scream my name."  
Robert groaned, lifting his hips in an attempt to get Aaron to move more,  
"Did you think about me?"  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Always."  
Aaron smirked as he let go of Robert's cock and moved down the bed again,  
"Tell me."  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
Aaron lifted his head, a smirk on his lips,  
"Tell me what you were thinking."  
Robert shifted, regretting the cuffs as Aaron's hot breath moved over his balls and made his stomach lurch, he wanted to touch him, to push his head and force him to suck his cock,  
"Robert?"  
Aaron's voice had an edge of seriousness, it made Robert look up and feel weak,  
"I was thinking about your tongue. In my ass."  
Aaron focused on pressing kisses to Robert's thigh, moving close to his cock then moving away again, pulling whines from the man,  
"I-I was thinking about when you pushed me into the bogs at the pub. A-and you made me come so hard, god you're so good at that. I want you so much. Please, please Aaron."  
Aaron lifted his head and smiled, crawling until he had covered Robert's body with his own, holding himself up over him and grinding his hips down, making the man's eyes roll back as their erections slid against one another, he would be embarrassed at how much of that slick was his own were it not for his heart banging in his chest and his body aching with lust,  
"You want me to fuck you?"  
Robert nodded desperately,  
"Yes. Yes god yes."  
Aaron rocked his hips again, making Robert groan,  
"Aaron."  
He moved down, running his tongue over Robert's skin, down to his stomach where a pool of precum was gathering, he met Robert's eye for a moment then climbed to his feet,  
"Didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"  
He reached into the drawer and pulled out a velvet bag.  
"I told you...you're going nowhere for a while."

Robert's skin was burning, he felt like he was exploding, like he was going to tear in half. He pushed his hips down as best he could, desperate to take Aaron deeper, to get him to stop messing about and speed up. It felt like hours had passed since Aaron had put the ring on him. He had stretched him open slowly, fingers and tongue before pressing the head of his cock into him. Robert had clenched down, pulling a groan from Aaron that would've made him come had he been able to. He arched his back, Aaron was sucking and biting his nipple as he thrust slowly into him, before pushing himself up and pounding into him, pulling Robert constantly on the edge of orgasm. His arms ached, nails digging into his palms as he groaned deeply. He wanted to scream, wanted to pull the cuffs apart and pull Aaron even closer, flip them over and ride him. He wanted to come.  
"Yeah?"  
Robert froze, he hadn't realised he'd said it out loud. Aaron looked down at him,  
"Fuck you're gorgeous like this."  
He buried his face in his neck, kissing biting as he picked up his pace,  
"I love you so much."  
Robert could only moan, too far gone to be able to do anything else. Aaron kissed him hard, sucking his swollen lips and biting them, his hips stuttering as he barrelled toward his own release.  
"Fuck...fuck Robert...Robert...ah..."  
He pushed his hand into Robert's hair, gripping it tight as he thrust into him and stilled, shuddering as he came over and over. He collapsed against the man and gasped for breath before pulling out,  
"Want your arms free?"  
Robert shook his head, arching his hips,  
"Make me come. Make me come, please."  
Aaron grinned, climbing to his knees, looking down to see his own come as it seeped from Robert's arse,  
"Oh fuck."  
Robert tried to lower his arms only to have Aaron push them up again,  
"I got you."  
He removed the cock ring, pulling a deep moan from Robert. He didn't waste time, immediately taking Robert in his mouth and not two minutes later he was coming hard down Aaron's throat, Moaning the man's name loudly and arching his back. He fell back into the mattress, shaking and groaning as Aaron sucked him through his orgasm. He lifted himself up and looked down at Robert as he lay panting, skin deep pink and covered in sweat. Aaron climbed from the bed and grabbed the key for the cuffs; sitting beside the man as he released him from the constraints, lifting each wrist to his lips and kissing it before laying beside him and pulling him into an embrace,  
"You okay?"  
Robert groaned as he lifted his arm and pulled Aaron down for a kiss,  
"Perfect."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah, you are."  
Robert chuckled, his eyes closing as he ran his fingers through Aaron's beard,  
"I have so much come in me right now."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Sorry about that."  
Robert snuggled closer to him,  
"Mmm."  
Aaron wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer,  
"Love you."  
Robert smiled,  
"Love you more."  
Aaron bit his lip and looked at the ceiling,  
"Not possible."  
Robert snuggled closer, his body exhausted but thoughts of payback already running through his mind,  
"Yeah...We'll see."


End file.
